


Apollo

by potatomatopoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Art Student Seung Gil, College AU, M/M, Mentions Bullying, are bad words even an issue, everyone curses in this, i should just rename this to A Tale of Very Stressed College Students or something, phichit curses in this, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatomatopoop/pseuds/potatomatopoop
Summary: in which Seung Gil is a desperate art student and his roommate has the body of a roman god





	1. Apollo

 

Phichit stared at him increduously from across the table. " _Lee Seung Gil!_ " he fumed, slamming both palms on the table for emphasis.

"Listen carefully; you're roommates with the hottest guy in the campus. And you're failing _anatomy_ , of all things," he clicks his tongue and takes a sharp breath through gritted teeth. "C'mon, wise guy, you know what I'm thinking."

Seung Gil stares back blankly, making Phichit roll his eyes.

"Shit, my sweet dude, it's like you didn't learn enough Economics. I could put in a good word with Mr. Dolorosa if you wanna hear him yak on about-" he pauses and mockingly squeaks in a high-pitched tone, "-maximizing your resources."

_Holy shit._

Seung Gil's eyes widened in understanding. "I-" he started, his mouth going dry. "Phichit, that's the stupidest idea you've had in all three years of our friendship."

Phichit snorted in response. "Thank me and my genius when you receive the scholarship grant for next sem. Buy me lunch or something. Hey fuck it, I have ten minutes to get to my next class, later!"

Phichit gets up, messes up Seung Gil's hair, babbles something about working hard for his dreams, then dashes off with his iced cappuccino. Seung Gil bites his arm through the fabric of his jacket to muffle a frustrated grunt. If he was upset before, he was even more upset now after finding a solution to his problem.

 

*************

 

Tired and bazed, Seung Gil swings the door open, heaving his limp body through it. He blearily locks the door before leaving his shoes near the entrance. It had been a long day, he was more than ready to take a shower and get the fuck to sleep- homework could wait until four a.m. tomorrow. He's so exhausted he probably won't be able to focus anyway.

Except JJ was on the floor. Lying on his stomach, lazily scrolling through twitter. Feet in the air. Back curved from propping his elbows on the mat. His sweater riding up at the small of his back, slightly hinting at his stupid fucking tramp stamp, and revealing his bright red boxers. The lighting of the room- the stupid bulb they'd installed because the fluorescent lamp had busted the other week and they never bothered to approach the ever-absent maintenance- highlighting his dips and curves.

"Hey, Seung Gil, helloooooo-"

"Don't move!" Seung Gil near-shouted. JJ's entire body goes rigid, his head almost turning to face Seung Gil but realizes the other's command and stops mid-way. "Sorry?"

"I said, _don't move_ ," Seung Gil states, more composed this time. "Don't even dare," he says, spiking his words with as much danger as he could.

"Why? What's going on?" JJ inquires worriedly, thumbs hovering over his screen.

"Just stay fucking still, and shut up while you're at it," Seung Gil takes out his sketch pad and walks around JJ to find a good angle, dragging a chair with him.

"I need to know-!" JJ was naturally insistent, and Seung Gil knows how to shut him up:

"Please."

Seung Gil had always carried himself with a high sense of dignity. But tonight, all that flew out the window. He was saving the fucking semester, and by all means _yes_ , he was gonna ask Jean-Jacques for help. He should've laughed at himself, he should've slammed his head against the wall when he started considering Phichit's advice, but fuck it, fuck everything and everyone, there's no going back now, he was fucked, he's dead, gone, deceased, he's gonna laugh and cry and die and throw himself off a cliff and stab his own eyeballs but first he was gonna pass! Fucking! Human! Anatomy!

He took a deep breath and concentrated on the initial sketches. JJ thankfully had the grace to stay quiet for a full minute before he started running his mouth again. "I hear sketching; are you drawing my beautiful ass?"

"Yes."

"So you agree that my ass is beautiful?"

Silence.

"Am I getting paid for this?"

More silence.

"I guess that's a no," JJ said under his breath. "Am I getting laid for this?"

Seung Gil made a noise beetween gasping for air and choking on his own saliva. "I'm trying to work; please stop distracting me."

"Dude, I could totally move my leg right now-"

" _Don't_."

"I should at least get something out of this!" he stated matter-of-factly. "I could sue you for staring at my exposed butt. Please be more considerate, _seonbae-nim,_ "

"That's not how you pronounce it, please stop right now,"

JJ turned off his screen and stared at the mat thoughtfully. Seung Gil was grateful for the silence.

"Okay- how about this," JJ started, briefly looking over his shoulder to lock eyes with Seung Gil. "I'll model for you for one semester. Or for however fucking long you need me to. In return," JJ pauses dramatically. "Go out with me."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Just kidding! Jesus Christ!!! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" he said nervously. "I'm serious this time. In return, please help me pass calc?"

Seung Gil almost laughed at the irony of the situation- simple, yet atrocious.

"Deal."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- it may not look like it but i'd edited this thing...............84937 TIMES I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER  
> \- i'm making this fic multi-chapter but i'm not very confident about my writing style so hmu if you wanna be my co-author!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> \- 'seonbae-nim' is the korean equivalent for sempai! thanks, anon at the comments!!  
> \- i didn't want to stick to the asian stereotype of being good at math but it's canon please forgive me  
> \- hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it!! please yell at me on twitter i'm @potatomatopoop


	2. Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why Jean-Jacques is so cocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- thank you so much for all the lovely comments!!!!  
> \- I've never written anything longer than a oneshot so maybe having a co-author would be nice! please hmu if you're interested ;))))  
> \- who am I kidding JJ doesn't need anything in return. he loves showing off his body he's worked hard for those toned muscles god fucking damn  
> \- he's also probably really intelligent too. calculus pffft he got that shit. he's cocky for a reason  
> \- I love him so much ajsldlfhdhglfhalhs

  
There's a reason why Jean-Jacques is so cocky.  
  
He's good-looking. He's hard-working. He's a gentleman. He could charm anyone if he tried hard enough, except those who are bitter and jealous- he can't do anything about them, and not like he really cares.  
  
His muscular frame was built entirely on the assurance that he would never get bullied again, his self-love built entirely from the spoils of the wars against his insecurities. JJ wasn't born with these; he had bathed in fire over and over until he had a castle of resilience and a hard-knocked resolve to never allow misfortune to have its way with him.  
  
He knows his arrogance is a façade. He knows his cockiness is a shield; a coping mechanism. He knows this, and it makes him feel stronger.  
  
He's not exactly dense either- he knows what people say behind his back. But fuck it all; he's worked his ass off to be this confident and nobody was taking it away from him.  
  
JJ drinks the last of his sixth cup of coffee and thinks maybe he's had too much today. He wasn't supposed to be falling into introspect- he was supposed to turn in this stupid 3K word essay tomorrow and he hasn't even gone past 1K.  
  
It's 9pm- still too early in college time- and if he slept right now, he could get his much-needed 8-hour sleep. He considers leaving the goddamn essay to rot, but it's just not like him. He goes the extra mile for everything; he doesn't even need a reason to work hard, he just liked to keep his mind occupied at all times.  
  
Except the caffeine wasn't even working to his advantage anymore. He tries to supress a yawn as a final act of defiance, but hell, the words on the book were getting more and more distorted the longer he stared at them. With a defeated grunt, he closes the book and shuts his study lamp off. Through the dim light of the room, he hopelessly stares at the of collage sea creatures that he'd haphazardly taped on the wall above his desk out of sheer envy of Seung Gil's own beautiful collage of paintings and illustrations.  
  
He felt like he'd let all the narwhals and jellyfish and the stingrays down. Fuck Marine Biology, making him feel bad about what he's trying to protect. He already felt like crying, he probably would if he had any energy left.  
  
But surely! He'd be woken past midnight again, because Seung Gil usually gets home at that hour! Then maybe the stillness of 2am will help him channel his inner author! _Goodbye, 8-hour sleep._ Why even does Seung Gil keep on getting back at ungodly hours? What a strange guy. Art students sure are weird... and Seung Gil's fashion sense isn't even included in this train of thought...  
  
Ah, Lee Seung Gil. JJ still can't believe his luck when Seung Gil asked to draw him. It's like he won the fucking lottery without even placing a bet- he didn't even have to think up ways on how to seduce the man. Holy shit, _what luck,_ even if he already felt blessed enough to have a hot roommate.  
  
He recalls the time he signed up for a dormitory after enrollment, when he frowned at the form containing a slot with a Korean student's name.  
  
Pointing at the slot, he asked the administrator, "Does this guy speak English?"  
  
The man adjusts his glasses, peering down at the form. "Seung Gil Lee... Ah, the Korean guy? Yeah, he seems pretty fluent,"  
  
JJ didn't even know why he chose that dorm room; there were a half-dozen of other empty slots. He doesn't know why he was grinning as he signed his name under the Korean student's, doesn't know why he felt so bubbly as he walked out of the dorm.  
  
Before he moved in, he thought hot roommates only happened in cheap teen movies. And boy, _oh boy,_ JJ would always remember the twenty-first of August as the day he bid his heterosexuality goodbye.  
  
With his current streak of luck he'd have to constantly correct his own posture, he thinks to himself. Maybe stick out his butt more. Maybe flex his biceps more. Maybe he should take some of his workout equipment to his dorm! Shit, if he wasn't genius as fuck.  
  
He smiles to himself as he walks down the common bathroom to brush his teeth and then limps back to his room groggily. He double-checks the lock, falls face-first on his bed, and finally drifts off to sleep.

  

 

***********

 

JJ is jolted awake by a loud thud and angry cursing in Korean, immidiately followed by a finger on his lips and a frantic, "Don't move!"

JJ's heart rate falls back into calmness. Seung Gil could be so clumsy sometimes. "Shit, friend, you okay?"

"Yes," Seung Gil grunts, "My toe. Fuck,"

With minimal movement, JJ tries to hug his pillow tighter while Seung Gil settles down on a chair to rub his toe. He has his sketch pad out.

"Were you gonna draw me again?" he says with an amused smile.

A faint tinge of color ghosts over Seung Gil's cheeks. "Yes."

"Do I look pretty asleep?"

"Gross. You were drooling on your pillow."

"Liar. My sister used to make money by selling photos of my sleeping face. We'd spend the money at the arcade after school," JJ recalls, grinning at the memory.

"You're prettier with your mouth shut, in the very least."

JJ giggles. He feels truly blessed. He isn't even sure if he believes in a higher being but he sure does want to thank them, whoever they are.

"Go back to sleep."

"Not while you're staring at me."

"Fine. Just close your eyes, then."

"That's what they say before they kiss!" JJ chuckles.

" _God fucking damn it_ ,"

"What time is it?" he asks, suddenly remembering his essay.

Seung Gil checks his phone. "12:35."

"I'm gonna take a nap, can you wake me up in an hour?"

Seung Gil hesitates. Boy, this guy isn't used to taking favors. "Alright."

JJ flashes a smile before he shuts his eyes.

"Good night, Seung Gil!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'd always thought there's more to JJ's personality behind his arrogance even before episode 11 happened  
> \- because I always end up falling for the characters everyone else dislikes/ignores haha  
> \- I hope I did him justice aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
> \- FUCK I actually hate writing boys with depth to their character because of [ this ](http://orchidbreezefc.tumblr.com/post/143559052970/busket-something-weird-im-bi-but-i-tend-to-get)  
> \- ha! you thought it was Seung Gil who'd pursue a science/maths course & JJ an arts course like music or something. surprise, surprise!  
> \- one thing I like about yoi characters is that they never seem to do anything we expect them to so here's my contribution to that ;)  
> \- sorry for any errors I tend to post my work as soon as I finish them so that I don't chicken out and never post them at all haha  
> \- as always, thank you for reading!


	3. Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about JJ is that he never runs out of antics to annoy the fuck out of Seung Gil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- IT'S YA BOI BACK AT IT AGAIN  
> \- THE SEUNGJJ TAG LOOKS A BIT DRY  
> \- hopefully this helps quench the Thirst

 

Being roommates with Jean-Jaques Leroy is a wild ride.

The thing about JJ is that he never runs out of antics to annoy the fuck out of Seung Gil. From the way he talks like the one he's conversing with is across the street, to the way he's actually caring and thoughtful- JJ pushes all of his buttons down and he's not sure how he even survives.

For instance- Seung Gil comes back one afternoon to find JJ sleeping _only_ in his tiny ass boxers. There was a note written with a marker on his headboard that said, " **It's hot, I'm sleepy, please hold back ur thirst & spare this innocent child ;)**". Seung Gil thought a vein popped in his temple.

The second time Seung Gil gets back early, JJ takes one look at his droopy red eyes and limp posture and sends him a terrified look like the stupid Canadian was personally scandalized.

"You look dead," greets JJ with a raised eyebrow as Seung Gil drops his belongings on the floor with his shoes.

"Thanks. I feel dead," Seung Gil deadpans.

"You look like you need saving," JJ chimes. He beams up at Seung Gil with that wild look in his eyes that always made Seung Gil's stomach churn.

"No, I need sleep. Don't get any ideas," Seung Gil sneers. But he realized, whilst fiercely rubbing his eyelids, that it was too late for that. Already JJ was sweeping his own and Seung Gil's coats off the hanger, walking towards him in a pace bubbling with such energy Seung Gil felt like he had the right to be scared.

"I have a headache," Seung Gil mumbles as JJ pushes him out the door. JJ locks the door and practically shoves him down the corridor, too.

"Don't worry, its quiet there."

"I don't drink,"

"No drinks."

They went down the stairs in contemplative silence. "What are you up to?" Seung Gil finally asks, trying to smooth down his bird's nest hair.

JJ turns to face him with that blinding smile of his. "It's a surprise!"

"Jean, I look like shit," Seung Gil reasons out, gesturing down his body.

"Bullshit. You always look pretty, it's unfair. I spend half an hour everyday grooming myself just to look nice; you on the other hand could go unwashed for days and still look sharp," JJ says with an accusing glance.

Seung Gil didn't process that in time, a confused look plastered on his face for a mere heartbeat until JJ tugs his arm and turns away. Was that blush? Was JJ _fucking blushing_?

"Also, we have to catch the 6 p.m. bus. Race you there!"

"No!" Seung Gil protests.

"Yes!" JJ yells, dragging Seung Gil's hand to give him a head-start. "Loser pays the bus fare!" he adds, gunning out of the gates.

 

*************

 

Needless to say, JJ won the race, immediately crashing down a window seat when they got in the bus. Seung Gil didn't even agree with the deal but he did owe JJ a lot so he decides that bus fares are a small price to pay.

He sat beside JJ until their breathing eventually became stable - JJ was laughing the entire time and it was killing Seung Gil. He was actually thankful for the sudden sprint; it somehow cleared his headache.

In the silence of cheesy 60's love songs playing inside the bus, they watched the colors of autumn bloom in the city, complemented by the sun starting to set behind the buildings in the distance. He really shouldn't be doing this, Seung Gil thinks. He's got an exam to review for, some plates not even half-done, some group work-

"It's back," JJ remarks, snapping Seung Gil out of his thoughts.

"What?"

JJ inches closer to his face, eyes wide and worried. "That frown," JJ says, smoothing the small part of his forehead where his eyebrows met. "It looks so ugly on you. You should smile more."

Seung Gil feels his face get warmer. _This isn't a fucking chicklit, Seung Gil_ , he mentally reprimands himself, swatting JJ's hand away and deepening his frown. "Don't tell me what to do,"

JJ just sighs and leans back on his chair. "What's the point of this trip, then," he says, pouting like a nine-year old.

"I don't even know, honestly." Seung Gil catches himself at that. He's not one to care about people being dismayed with his terrible attitude, but with JJ...

"What a grumpy old man. Grumpy grampa. Gramps," JJ teases.

Seung Gil silently huffs out a breath of relief, then catches his breath. _Jesus Christ_ , of all people to care about, he cares about the feelings of a certain Jean Jacques Leroy, the single most infuriating person in the entire world probably, the very same person he'd wanted to stab on a daily basis- _what the fuck_.

They spend the ride in relative silence, Seung Gil having given up trying to find out where they're actually going. Oddly, JJ kept squirming in his seat.

"You're not helping with my motion sickness," Seung Gil states plainly.

"You keep on elbowing my hip bone!" JJ says defensively. "My hips bones are super sensitive, you know-"

" _God!_ " Seung Gil scoots away and rubs his eyelids profusely. "Did I really need to know?"

"Yes, of course," JJ blurts through chuckles. "For when we start dating," he leans in and whispers in a sultry tone, "leave marks on them, okay?"

At the speed of light, Seung Gil moves to the seat across from theirs.

 _"Gajima!"_ JJ whines. Seung Gil puts up the hood of his sweater and looks away, pretending not to hear him.

 _"Gajimaraedo!"_ JJ calls out, louder. _"Jagiyaaaaa, gajimaaaaa-"_

Seung Gil sits back next to him, his face visibly redder. "Die!" he hisses, punching JJ in the arm for good measure.

JJ barks his annoying (and equally charming) laugh.

Seung Gil tries not to laugh along, disguising the few rushed breaths that got out as an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe I agreed to do this with you," he grunts. “How do you even know Korean?”

“You don’t wanna know,” JJ answers with a wink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- thank you so much for reading!!  
> \- gajima=don't go, jagiya=darling, PLEASE CORRECT ME  
> \- CORRECT ME IF THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG IN THE FIC IN GENERAL, PLEASE  
> \- this chapter wrote itself down (again!!!!!!!) i didn't even get to write where they're actually going what the f  
> \- also I'M TRYING TO MAKE A SEUNGJJ MIXTAPE SEND ME SONGS BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE LIKE FOUR AT THE MOMENT  
> \- thanks @rainlikestars for motivating me to update this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
